1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
Various techniques for ejecting liquid such as ink onto a medium such as printing paper are proposed in the related art. For example, JP-A-2013-103429 discloses a liquid ejecting head which causes ink inside a pressure chamber to be ejected from a nozzle by driving each of a plurality of piezoelectric elements that are arranged in two rows of a first row and a second row. A plurality of electrodes (connection terminals) for electrically connecting the plurality of piezoelectric elements to wirings on a flexible wiring board (flexible cable) are formed in a region between the first row and the second row (hereinafter referred to as a “mounting region”).
It is possible to arrange the plurality of piezoelectric elements in various aspects according to a nozzle position that corresponds to each piezoelectric element. Meanwhile, each of the plurality of electrodes within the mounting region are formed at a position corresponding to each piezoelectric element. Accordingly, for example, if a configuration is assumed where the position in the arrangement direction of the piezoelectric elements is made different for the first row and the second row, in a region in which the first row and the second row of the piezoelectric elements overlap with one another in the mounting region, there is a configuration in which electrodes that are connected to each of the piezoelectric elements of the first row and electrodes that are connected to each of the piezoelectric elements of the second row are mixed, in a region at an end section side of the mounting region, electrodes that are connected to each of the piezoelectric elements of only one of the first row or the second row are present, and so the density of the electrodes is different in each region within the mounting region.
However, it is possible for various problems caused by the densities of the electrodes within the mounting region to occur. For example, the degree of flow of an adhesive differs according to the densities of the electrodes within the mounting region in the process of mounting components of wiring boards or the like using an adhesive within the mounting region, and it is possible for a problem resulting in adhesion failure or the like to occur. Alternatively, for example, in a case where a liquid ejecting head is heated in the manufacturing process, it is possible that biasing in heat distribution within the mounting region occurs according to the densities of the electrodes within the mounting region and non-uniformity of characteristics of the components formed hereafter is caused.